1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to a system, apparatus, and method for decontaminating a plurality of surfaces, and optionally gathering information on ultraviolet energy at a variety of physical locations in a given environment and providing that information to a collection point for graphic display, analysis, and recording.
2. Description of Related Art
High touch environmental surfaces in healthcare facilities are recognized as significant sources of pathogens. To avoid exposing patients in such environments to infectious organisms, medical personnel working therein are required to take precautionary measures to disinfect high touch surfaces. One such measure is to expose entire rooms, in which the high touch surfaces reside, to disinfection technologies that employ high doses of ultraviolet light in the C spectrum, UVC. These high doses may be from continuous or pulsed sources, but one challenge with these technologies is to ensure that substantially all surfaces are suitably exposed to the UVC to achieve the desired level of pathogen reduction.